Be Wary of Smiling Wolves
by Amethyst Shard
Summary: A Harry/Draco story that isn't really about Harry and Draco. Lupin/Snape *slash & fluff*


Title: Be Wary of Smiling Wolves   
Rating: PG   
Summary: A Harry/Draco story that isn't really about Harry and Draco. Lupin/Snape slash.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. Not me.   
A/N: This is just a random little thing that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope its not too ooc. I haven't read many Snape/Lupin fics, but I really like the idea. I love unconventional pairings. ^_^ 

Be Wary of Smiling Wolves

"Excuse me a moment," Remus Lupin said to Professors Sprout and McGonagall, whom he'd been conversing with. He made his way across the Great Hall, which had been converted into a ballroom for the Seventh Year's graduation party. A small commotion resounded around the center of the impromptu dance floor. Remus made his way through the crowd, most of who had stopped dancing in order to gawk at the spectacle before them. He found a gap in the circle of students and saw what the disturbance was about.

There in the middle of the ballroom, looking astoundingly gorgeous in their green and black dress robes, were two of the most unlikely students dancing together. Their arms were locked around each other and their gaze never faltered between them. They seemed oblivious to the crowd around them, looking on in shock and dismay. As Remus looked around the room, he noticed only two other faces that didn't seem surprised by the strange affair. Hermione looked lovely in her pale blue dress, as she smiled at the couple dancing. Ron, who stood next to her, watched her with a similar smile. He held up his hand and nodded his head towards the dance floor. Hermione took his hand and they joined the other two. 

Remus was overjoyed at seeing them looking so happy and it showed in the smile on his face. His heart ached slightly as he wished more than any other time, that James and Lily could be there, to see their son falling in love. 

The sound of students protesting and stumbling into each other broke his attention away and he turned in time to see flying black hair and billowing robes, breaking through the crowd. Quickly, Remus stepped in front of the man's path, blocking his way. Fierce black eyes stared into Remus' as he tilted his head slightly waiting for the werewolf to step aside. Remus didn't flinch. "Severus," said Remus hoping to distract the Potions Master from somehow interfering, "I'm glad I ran into you. There's something I've been wanting to ask you all evening."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind, Lupin, now is really not the time."

Remus' smile was blinding, "Oh, but it's the perfect time." He took a step closer, keeping Severus from stepping around him. "I was hoping you might honor me with the next dance." 

Severus, who'd been trying to stare over DADA teacher's shoulder to see the blond and black haired boys dancing, jolted his attention back to the other man. He stared at him with widened eyes, a look of disbelief etched into every feature. "Dance," he repeated slowly as though his brain was trying to decipher an unfamiliar word. His gaze shifted uneasily to the students around them. "Here?"

Remus grinned, pleased at how well he managed to befuddle the Potions Master. He was also very pleased to note that he didn't seem completely against the idea. "Yes, Severus," Remus replied patiently, "That was the idea."

"But the students," Severus began to protest.

"Will hardly notice, I think," interrupted Remus with a sly grin.

And it was true, for nearly everyone in the room, professors and students alike, were staring in rapt fascination at the Slytherin and Gryffindor pair. Remus spared them one last glance, before turning away. He waved his hand at Severus. "Follow me."

The two professors walked silently away from the drove, to a secluded corner of the Great Hall. The light was dim and it was slightly obscured by the tables and decorations. Remus was quiet as he watched Severus stand there apprehensively. A long strand of black hair had fallen across his face. Remus lifted his hand and brushed it back. He let his hand linger there and gazed into the dark eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago. 

After a moment he broke their silence and asked, "Would you like to lead?"

Severus stiffened slightly and cast his eyes downward. "I don't," he struggled not to choke on his words, "know how to dance."

Remus smiled softly. "Then I'll lead." He slid his hand over Severus' and entwined their fingers. His other hand slipped around his waist and pulled him closer. With a step forward, he began their dance.

They moved smoothly together at first, until Severus sent an unsure glance down at his feet and they stumbled. Remus kept his footing and his grasp on the other man. Severus looked faintly embarrassed and he tried to break away, but Remus kept a firm hold on him. His words were soft and kind as he spoke, "Its okay, Severus." He smiled gently. "We'll take small steps."

They started again, this time much slower, and soon lost themselves in the dance and each other, mirroring another couple across the room.

End.


End file.
